


【香索/罗索】无题

by gf12889



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gf12889/pseuds/gf12889
Summary: 莫名其妙的車。说是道具play也不太对，说是3P也不能算是真的3P，说是双龙也不是常规的双龙。本來只想写個簧梗，不小心写多了分成上下篇。上篇只有最后有一點點香索。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

糟透了。

罗没有想过盒子里放的会是这样一个东西，他其实没有看过飞机杯，但论构造、论形状，用途都十分明显了。

“唉……”

这件事该从何说起？

罗还在千阳号上的时侯，他们在一座岛上停靠了几天为了补充物资。坐船坐得久了，他也想下船走走——打着散步的名义，偷偷跟着索隆当家的。

约莫在同一个街区绕了第五圈，罗勾起唇看着几米外的绿发剑士恼怒的抓了抓头发，就连左耳挂着的金色耳坠由于主人略显粗鲁的动作而互相撞击的小细节都尽收他的眼底。

“这位小哥。”

正当罗在给索隆的可爱程度打分——虽然每次都是毫不犹豫的给了无法估量的评价，但仪式感还是要有的——身旁有个沙哑的声音喊住了他。

他朝声音的方向看过去，那是一名六十岁，不，七十多岁的老男人，坐在简陋的桌子后面，地上架了两根黄色旗子，写着“天下第一神卦” 和“神机妙算”两组红字。

神棍。

罗不置可否的挑了挑眉，转身便要离开，却发现索隆早已走出他的视线范围。

“混帐东西，害我跟丢了……就拿你这该死的摊子赔吧。”

他冷笑，一手握住鬼哭的刀柄，准备把这个神棍连同摊位一起碎尸万段。

“唔哇哇哇——等等、等一下！”不知道眼前的小哥为什么突然生气了，但眼看自己赖以为生的宝贝桌子就要尸首分离，神棍哀号着随口便道：“——小哥你是不是有难以说出口的欲求！”

持刀的手一顿，杀气也减了几分。

见自己随口胡诌的话成功制止了罗的动作，神棍知道自己赌对了，谁没有些欲望呢。他紧张的吞了吞口水，继续道：“不介意的话，我帮您卜一卦吧？”

罗冷哼一声，算是应允。

“小哥你……是想要钱？不对，是性方面的……女人？不不不对……”神棍煞有其事的摆弄着水晶球，实际上是编造几个常人渴望的事物， 一边观察罗的反应，借此一步步的证实猜测，“……男人？”

神棍察觉到罗的身子僵了下，就像留声机的滑轨刮过唱片的伤痕时，那样明显的停顿。

这就简单了。神棍想。

“小哥你等会儿，我这里有个东西，绝——对——有妙用！”说着便转过身从后面的纸箱里翻翻找找，半晌才拿出一个黑色的长方形盒子，堆起一抹讨好的笑容把盒子塞到罗的手里，一边解释用途，“只要一根头发！这东西就会和对方连结，完完全全的连结！”

神棍其实也不知道是不是真的，他是在一间隐密的小店买东西时，店长说看他顺眼塞给他的，当时那人就是这样神秘兮兮的解释。

虽然没办法自己尝试有点可惜，不过还是他的小命要紧，他只希望这个凶神恶煞的男人可以拿了东西赶紧走。

罗沉默的端详着手里的东西，黑色的盒子没有一丝缝隙，看不出来里面是什么。把盒子放进兜里之后又恶狠狠的瞪了眼神棍，才迈步离去。

之后，在和草帽团分开之前，他轻松的摸走了一根亮绿色的头发，回到了极地潜水号。

然后就是现在这副样子了。

罗那双比平时更阴郁几分的金色眸子死死盯着手里的飞机杯，布满漂亮刺青的手指稳稳地搭在上头，看起来格外色情。

他有些厌恶被欲望冲昏头的自己，但没办法，谁让索隆当家的太诱人了。

抱着姑且一试的心情，罗拿出被保存在试管中的头发，放入那块本应是装电池的地方，接着手里的东西好像闪烁了几下，形状也有些微的改变。

罗的喉结滚动，颤抖着手指轻轻碰了下极其仿真的穴口。

“唔呃！”

睡梦中的索隆感觉有人碰了他的后穴，惊叫一声坐了起来。

“干嘛啊绿藻头……吵死了……”

睡在上铺的山治被索隆打扰了和lady们约会的美梦，不爽的踢了踢被子嘟囔两句。路飞他们倒是睡得香甜，半点没有醒来的迹象。

他也很纳闷是怎么回事，错觉吗？但感觉太过真实了。

“抱歉。”

自知理亏的索隆应了声，拉过棉被又要睡下。但那个怪异的感觉像是抓准了时机，再度抚上了他的后穴，带着点黏稠的湿润感，甚至开始往里钻。

“唔、唔嗯……怎么、怎么回事……”索隆咬紧牙关生怕溢出的呻吟会吵醒他的伙伴，一手伸到裤子里想赶走在他后穴里作怪的东西，当然， 什么都没摸到。

罗沾满润滑液的手指缓慢的按压着湿软的内壁，技巧性的一边扩张一边往深处探去，肠道的收缩透过道具完整的传递到他的手上，满意的笑了笑，手指更加卖力的捣弄着。

“哈啊、啊嗯——唔——”

几乎忍不住喘息的索隆紧紧的咬住被单，没办法分神吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑落，泪水无法克制的溢出，恐惧和快感交错的直冒汗，衣物和床具湿得一塌糊涂。

充满爆发力的腿一下一下的蹬着，身体不受控制的扭动着摩擦床铺，试图减缓后穴的满胀感，那东西像是在寻找什么似的不停按压他的肠壁，每每都让索隆浑身颤抖，前面没人照顾的阴茎同样不甘示弱的高高翘起。

“啊嗯——！”

肠道内侧的某个位置被狠狠按了下去，太过强烈且异样的快感让索隆一时没忍住声音，甜腻的呻吟在静默的房内被放大了数倍，他呜咽着咬牙忍耐，身子却越发剧烈的打颤。

感受到湿软的媚肉不满足的缠了过来，医生低笑着又伸入一根手指，开始毫不留情的用指腹揉弄那略微鼓胀的腺体，肠壁的收缩愈加剧烈，熟知人体习性的医生知道这是高潮的前兆。

但索隆不知道，他只知道捣弄后穴的东西变多了，同时变本加厉的不断按压那足以令他疯狂的敏感点。

过多的快感蔓延至他的四肢百骸，双腿曲起，脚趾胡乱的勾着床单，不想屈服于快感的剑士死死的咬住拳头，被子早已随着他的踢蹬掉到地上，口水泪水汗水或是别的什么体液打湿了他整个人。

“哈唔……嗯啊、唔……”

大腿内侧的肌肉可怜兮兮的痉挛着，后穴流出的淫液沾满了腿间，平时强硬的剑士瘫在床上无助的喘息。

“……绿藻头？”

上铺的山治被索隆的动静弄得睡不着，听了好久的呻吟才终于按耐不住的翻身下床，借着月光，映入眼帘的便是浑身湿透且不断呜咽的索隆，看上去相当难受。

“喂……你还好吗？”

饶是平时总是对索隆恶言相向的山治也被这番情景吓了一跳，他伸手想去查看索隆是不是发烧了。

“唔嗯、厨、厨子……别碰我……唔啊啊——”

山治冰凉的手掌贴上索隆额头的同时，伴随着一声隐忍的娇吟，索隆弓着腰攀上了高潮。

精液射在了墨绿色的袍子里，和其他体液混杂在一块。

“哈嗯……叫你、别碰我……”

索隆硬是撑起发软的身子，即便尚处在高潮的余韵当中，仍然哑着嗓子逞口舌之快，用他哭得红肿的双眼瞪了山治一眼。

山治好笑的看着他浑身无力的样子，瞪着他的红色眼睛朦胧的像是在勾引，视线扫过凌乱的床铺以及坐在上头湿漉漉的剑士，随手捡起地上的被单。

“你该去洗个澡。”

厨子没去细想索隆到底做了什么，撇开穿着衣服这点不谈，从泛红的眼角到湿透的床铺，都像是经历了一场激烈的性爱。不知道索隆怎么把自己玩成这副糟糕的模样。

“不、不用你说……”

索隆觉得自己的嗓子哑的可怕，他不想追究到底发生了什么事，只想赶快去把一身黏腻冲洗干净。

笨拙的挪动软绵绵的四肢，脚尖点地要站起来时，双腿的力气被瞬间抽干，往前倾倒。

一旁的山治啧了声，眼疾手快的稳稳接住了索隆，接着俯下身子一把将人抱起，动作一气喝成，全然不给人挣扎的余地。

“你别管，放开我……”

“白痴，别逞强。”

向来洁癖的厨子非但不介意满身汗水的索隆，反而收紧手，将他搂得更稳。

“走吧小绿藻，洗澡去。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有射尿凸腹等等，注意避雷。

另一边的医生感觉到手指被肠道的软肉剧烈按摩着，不禁感叹剑士的天赋异秉。待那阵高潮过去，又恶质的按了几下被玩得肿胀的腺体，才愉悦的抽离湿淋淋的肉穴。

向来冷静自持的罗现在胸口的悸动却是难以平复，心急的将手上的淫液随意涂抹在早已挺立的粗大阴茎上，一边用鸡蛋大的龟头去顶弄还未完全闭合的穴口。

“唔——！”

在他后穴里作怪的东西好不容易撤了出去，接着又有另一个尺寸更加狰狞的东西顶上他的穴口，那根滚烫的棒状物像是在玩弄他似的，每次都只插入一点 点就抽出，弄得他敏感的肉穴没有机会合上，淫水一股一股的涌出。

山治清楚的感受到怀里的男人颤抖了下，他垂下视线，只见索隆紧闭的双唇溢出几声闷哼，刚毅的脸庞又染上一抹不自然的潮红，眼睛湿润的像是下 一次眨眼就会有泪水流出。

厨子突然觉得喉咙干渴异常，吞了吞口水，忍不住出言调戏。

“……又发情了？”

索隆光是忍受后穴传来的异样快感就几乎用掉全身的力气了，即便气得想掐死这个色厨子，也只能无力的瞪视一眼，随后闭上眼试图摆脱那挑逗般的顶 弄。

谁想这一闭眼，穴口的感觉反而更加鲜明，一直没人照顾的肠道深处泛起酸麻的空虚感，索隆甚至能感觉到那根异物的形状，连同上面细微的脉动都极其清楚 的传递到他敏感的神经。

忽然意识到玩弄着他却又看不到实体的东西是个活物，甚至有可能是同为男性的阴茎，索隆猛地瑟缩了下，恐惧驱使着他无意识的往山治的怀里缩。

比看上去还要松软的绿色头发不仅搔得厨子脖颈痒，也撩得他心痒。

——这家伙！

山治咬咬牙，不敢相信视女孩子如珍宝的自己会对男人起反应，更何况还是这个粗糙到不行的绿藻头！

克制住了在甲板上把绿发剑士就地正法的冲动，三步并作两步，把人一路抱到浴室。

生怕再刺激到不停颤抖的男人，山治轻轻的把人安置在浴缸里，正想起身去拿花洒却被索隆拉住了手，他下意识的看向他。

“救、救救我……”

无论碰到多强大的对手都从不示弱，甚至在暴君熊的面前挺身而出的三刀流剑士，如今却像这样用沙哑的嗓子、颤抖着声音向他求助，这让他怎么忍得了 。

山治深吸了一口气，反手扣住索隆的手腕，长腿一伸跨进浴缸里，水蓝色的眼睛认真而温柔地盯着面前眼神迷蒙的剑士。

“绿藻头，知道我是谁吗？”他可没有和神智不清的人做爱的兴趣。

索隆快要克制不住呻吟，肉茎正一点一点的深入，逐渐操开他的肠肉，太过清晰的触感使他止不住打颤，根本没有心思去回应山治的问题。

“索隆。”诱人的娇吟不断播动他的欲望，几乎用尽最后一丝理智才挤出两字。

“你、你是……嗯厨、厨子……”

得到了满意的答案，山治急切的去扯那件松垮垮的袍子，剑士精实的体格散发出淫乱的氛围，各种体液混杂，湿淋淋的下身尤其凌乱。

他凑过去舔索隆的唇舌，早已无力闭合的嘴轻易地被侵犯，略微粗暴舔吻男人嘴里的每个部份，甚至用舌头抵着他的舌根，将嘴里分泌的唾液直接渡进索隆的喉头，害他一阵呛咳。

转而舔向男人的耳廓，一手试探性的轻触男人的穴口，惊愕的摸了一整手的淫液，后穴也是不自然的张开着。

看来是刚才自己玩过了。山治脑子里只剩下把身下人狠狠操哭，没去细想这众多不自然的疑点，只觉得不用做扩张真幸运。

他焦急的解开裤头掏出尺寸惊人的性器，对准还淌着淫水的肉穴，一股作气的全根插入，而另一边的罗恰好也同时将阴茎完整的捅进肠道。

“操……怎么这么紧……”

“索隆、当家的……好紧……”

紧窄的肉穴瞬间被两根粗大的肉棒捅开，索隆弓起身子瞠大了眼睛，张着嘴却一点声音也发不出来，滚烫的肉茎撑得肚子微微鼓起，前列腺被紧紧压迫着，前面的阴茎颤抖着流出精液，浑身痉挛。

而深埋在他体内的两人像是在较劲般，就这么在紧得异常的肉穴里缓缓抽动起来。

“呜、呜不要动、不要……啊啊啊……”

双腿无力的蹬了两下，索隆伸手想推开身上的男人，却只是软软的蹭了几下又垂至身侧，泪水和口水把那张英气的脸糊的一团糟，颇有些可怜兮兮。

山治见状，低下头去温柔的舔舐索隆发红的眼角，下身的动作却完全没有停下来的意思，反而因为小穴逐渐习惯而抽插的更加顺畅。

敏锐的医生马上意识到，有人和他一起操进了索隆的淫穴，黑足当家的？ 还是草帽当家的？

然而思绪一下子就被紧致的肉穴给拉了回来，罗没有理性再去思考这个问题，喘着粗气发狠似的操干手里的肉壶。

“呜啊——不要、不要了……求、求求你呜……”

体内的阴茎横冲直撞，毫无节奏可言，每一下都顶得索隆哑着嗓子哭喊。前列腺不停的被碾过，尿眼一缩一缩的却没有东西射出。

在两人毫无章法的抽插下，剑士的肉穴已经完全适应了两根肉棒，甚至会在肉棒拔出来的时侯挽留似地收缩肠肉。

“哈啊、啊啊啊嗯……”

索隆宛如离水的鱼，随着阴茎操到深处而全身痉挛，叫哑的嗓子几乎没有声音。

“索隆……”

身上的男人因为过于紧窄的小穴也出了一身汗，他趴在索隆耳边喘着粗气，操干的动作始终没有停下。

穴口挤出的淫水在两人大开大合的操弄下变成白泡，咕啾咕啾的水声从一开始就没停过，淫乱的响彻了偌大的浴室。

“索隆、哈……我要射了……”

“当家的……要、要射给你了……”

几乎是同时，两人加快了抽插的速度，顶的索隆一个音节也发不出来，只能被动的承受。

“呜呜啊——不要、要出来了、呜啊啊啊——”

随着两人用力顶胯，索隆感觉脑子一片空白，后穴涌出大量的淫水，阴茎抖了几下流出黄澄澄的尿液，便昏了过去。

肠肉由于高潮而剧烈收缩，再加上淫液的大量冲刷，两人一声闷哼，把精液全都射进索隆的肚子里，两倍的量撑鼓了腹部。

“索隆当家的……”

罗喘着气抽出阴茎，看着肉壶溢出的精液想像索隆在自己面前翘着屁股，精液沿着股缝滑落的模样。

山治也缓缓拔出肉棒，轻轻押了下索隆微凸的肚子，过多的精液争先恐后的流出，沾满了索隆的腿间。

“呼……绿藻头……”

倾身抱起昏死的男人，山治笑着亲了亲男人的额角，褪去自己沾满汗水的衣裤，转开花洒将两人身上的体液都冲洗掉。

他轻柔的按压索隆的肚子，一手在穴口抠挖着方才射进去的精液，昏过去的索隆敏感的哼了几声。

处理完后又仔细地帮索隆和自己洗好澡、擦干头发，轻手轻脚的把人抱回床上，替人掖好被子。

而后他从床头拿了支烟，走到甲板上，点燃。

“特拉法尔加……”

医生确实敏锐，但厨子又何尝不是呢？

END？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微解释一下，厨子很早就知道医生喜欢藻子了，虽然不知道医生用了什么方法，但他很确定和他一起搞藻的是罗。


End file.
